Ultima Oportunidad
by Littlethigsweknow
Summary: Lily ha sufrido muchos cambios en los últimos meses, es mas se ha dado cuenta que esta enamorada de quien siempre rechazó, y este año es su ultima oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ya saben ninguno de los personaje aquí mencionados son míos, es mas no me hago rica por escribir historias solo que disfruto creandolas, todo esto es de la maravillosa mente de JK Rowling yo solo soy una fan más.

* * *

><p>Capitulo I<p>

Se sentía desolada sin que nada ni nadie pudiera sacarla de ese obscuro y sinuoso agujero en el cual se había hundido, no tenía ni una sola persona a su lado para abrasarla, mostrarle su cariño. Su hermana la odiaba y ella no entendía porque, estaba segura de que se había enamorado de quien por años rechazó pero era muy orgullosa para aceptarlo y callarlo la hacia inmensamente miserable y para terminar con la lista de infelicidad de Lily Evans, había recibido una llamada hace unas pocas horas anunciando que sus padres habían muerto en un extraño accidente.

Faltaban pocos días para que el Expreso Hogwarts partiera por ultimas vez con Lily adentro, comúnmente ella estaría ansiosa por esto pero por primera vez en siete años no quería ir al lugar donde sentía que pertenecía, no quería enfrentar el miedo que la había perseguido durante los últimos días de su sexto años en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería, no quería llegar y saber que James Potter ya no la quería. Estaba aterrada, desolada, sin amor, sin familia y sin amigos.

Los días no mejoraron para la pelirroja peor aun cuando fue al callejón Diagon para comprar sus materiales escolares, iba caminado de regreso para el Caldero Chorreante cuando vio un muchacho de cabello muy desordenado junto a una rubia excesivamente juntos y felices. Sintió que algo ascendía por su tubo digestivo y que su cabeza daba mil vueltas, lo último que sintió fue su cabeza contra el suelo.

-Lily, ¿estás bien?- La pelirroja tubo que enfocar su mirada al escuchar esto.

-¿James?- Lily trato de aclarar la voz -¿En dónde estoy?

-En el caldero chorreante, ¿estás bien o no?- James la había ayudado era como estar en el cielo junto a él, que estaba tan cerca de él que podia sentir su aroma.

-Un poco mareada pero ¿Qué paso?- Preguntó la chica con apremio -solo recuerdo que me maree y me caí.

-Bueno… eso paso y luego te trajimos aquí- dijo una señora que se encontraba al lado de Lily, aquel momento de intimidad con el moreno se fue tan rápido como duró.

-Vaya- la chica suspiro y se incorporó -creo que me voy a casa.

-Si quieres te acompaño- se apresuro a decir James

-No está bien yo puedo sola- la pelirroja esbozo una media sonrisa -no para tanto, Potter- Tenía que tratarlo así, sea como sea su maldito orgullo siempre ganaba -Gracias por todo y adiós- tomo las bolsas que traía consigo y empezó a salir del lugar a través de la puerta hacia el lado muggle.

Al cruzar el umbral miro de soslayo a James que aun tenía la mirada clavada en ella, sin pensarlo siquiera le sonrió y salió del lugar con premura.

Lily tenía que ir donde su abuela materna ya que al ser menor de edad en el mundo muggle aunque en el mágico no lo fuera tenía que seguir las leyes, en especial si su abuelita no sabía de su naturaleza.

-¡Abuela! Ya llegué- fue lo primero que dijo Lily al entrar en la casa.

-Cariño- dijo una ancianita de cabello blanco con algunos mechones rojos -¿te fue bien en el callejón Diagon?-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendida Lily -¿Cómo sabes…

-Una abuela siempre sabe, ademas soy squib cariño- respondió la mujer mayor -no tenias porque ocultármelo, además me llegó una carta del caldero chorreante diciendo que te habías desmayado y que te cuide muy bien.

-Ya veo- afirmo Lily -¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras squib?Es decir...

-No sabía que eras bruja- y sin más la abuela de Lily se fue del la habitación dejando a la pelirroja con una gran confusión y en cierta parte alegria al saber que alguien mas la entendia.

* * *

><p>Bueno es mi primera historia que publico, así que quien la lea porfa dejen siquiera un review si!, es totalmente Lily&amp;James pero solo del punto de vista de Lily. Porfa reviews, critiquenme es lo que necesito<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Lily Evans no era una chica que derramaba lágrimas frecuentemente pero en los últimos meses se había convertido en un hábito, se encontraba empacando las ultimas cosas para regresar a Hogwarts cuando en el fondo de su baúl vio un pequeño pergamino de color escarlata, lo tomo con gran curiosidad pues no recordaba su procedencia al abrirlo pudo reconocer la poco grácil caligrafía de James Potter:

**_Lily,_**

**_ esta puede ser la última carta de amor que te escriba, tenía que intentarlo ¿no? Decirte aunque no lo quieras escuchar… te quiero… por más que no quieras escucharlo o sentirlo, no suelo ser sentimental pero ya no puedo más rogar, me lastimas Lily tengo que olvidarte. Te quiero y estoy muy seguro de que lo haré por mucho tiempo pero no volveré a molestarte, porque no soportaría otra negativa._**

**_Te quiere, James "Cornamenta" Potter._**

Lily no podía creer el contenido de ese pequeño trozo de pergamino, ¿Cuándo lo había recibido? ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta de eso? Bueno había comprobado sus sospechas de los últimos días de sexto pero de ¡eso a esto! Era algo inimaginable James Potter sin ir tras ella después de tres años. Se sentó al borde de la cama y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, empezaba a marearse nuevamente así que respiro con calma un par de veces y retomo la tarea que realizaba antes de leer el pergamino ahora colocado en el centro de su escritorio, no podía creer aun cuan mal las cosas le estaban saliendo, termino de colocar su túnica en el baúl y se dispuso a cerrarlo.

Tomó un pequeño cofre donde guardaba cosas importantes y especiales, en su interior se encontraba su insignia de prefecta y una pequeña foto en donde dos muchachos: uno de unos once años de nariz ganchuda y cabello grasiento y ella estaban muy contentos; la muchacha la miró melancólicamente y la devolvió a su sitio; tomó el pergamino lo doblo muy cuidadosamente y lo coloco en el interior de la caja y se tumbo en la cama para luego dar paso a un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Lily despertó recordando a breves rasgos de un extraño sueño donde un "¿Ciervo?...-pensó-"bueno no recordaba muy bien pero ese ciervo la había salvado la vida. Llegó a la estación con quince minutos de antelación después de despedirse de su abuela y prometer que le escribiría una vez por semana entró al tren y se fue directamente al compartimento de los prefectos, acomodó su baúl y se sentó junto a la ventana.

Veía con cierta melancolía a todos los alumnos despedirse de sus familias en el exterior, sería la última vez que estaría sentada ahí, también vio a sus dos amigas saludarse afectuosamente así que decidió unirse al abrazó, salió corriendo pero antes de salir del tren se choco con la persona que menos esperaba encontrar.

-Lily Evans- dijo el muchacho –vaya sorpresa

-Severus –replicó la pelirroja.

Se hizo a un lado e ignoró por completo al chico y fue a saludar a sus amigas pero no se percato que muy cerca la estaba vigilando otro chico con el cabello muy despeinado y unas gafas de montura redonda.

-¡Lily!- gritaron dos chicas a la vez.

La una tenía el cabello con un rubio obscuro, ojos azul tendiendo a gris, llevaba ya puesta un vestido azul marino que hacia resaltar la blancura de su piel, cuyo nombre era Holly Smith y la segunda era un poco más baja que Lily, tenía un cabello castaño, ojos sorprendentemente grandes de un color marrón, mostraba una tierna sonrisa como una niña de trece años, llevaba ya puesta la túnica del colegio y se llamaba Jane Moore juntas abrazaron a Lily.

-Te vamos a matar Lily, ni una sola noticia tuya en todo el verano- dijo Jane separándose de la pelirroja.

-Bueno yo no pude llamarte, Lils, estaba en Francia hasta hace un par de semanas –declaró Holly, ella también era hija de muggles.

-No tenia ánimo chicas, lo lamento –manifestó Lily.

La locomotora empezó a emitir humo gris lo cual fue la motivación para que los estudiantes subieran y también la chicas, Lily no fue con ellas a buscar un compartimento sino que fue directamente donde se encontraba antes con el simple cambio que ya todos los prefectos del colegio se encontraban ahí, como normativa los de séptimo solían dar el discurso a los prefectos de quinto y sexto. Lily no participo hasta que los de Gryffindor se reunieron para las indicaciones de su casa. Lily decidió ir a vigilar los pasillos dos horas antes de llegar al colegio junto con su compañero Remus Lupin. La mayor parte del trayecto Lily durmió prefería hacer eso que tener la mente en alerta permanente en James Potter.

Ya se había cambiado para ir a vigilar los pasillos así que comenzó a caminar cuando Remus la alcanzó, jadeando dijo:

-Lily, no llegue tarde.

-No Remus justo a tiempo –contestó Lily pero no pudo mostrar la sonrisa que Lupin esperaba

-¿Qué pasa Lil? –escrutó el muchacho.

-Nada Remus, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque estas diferente, como si algo te faltara, no se…

-Bobadas Remus –acotó Lily –no estoy nada, un poco somnolienta tal vez pero nada más. –Remus asintió pero se quedo con la duda.

Caminaron en silencio por los vagones, Lily porque sabía que Remus la conocía y no tardaría en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por James, y Remus porque dos de sus mejores amigos que tenían un carácter muy alegre habían llegado deprimidos, lo de James era porque había decidido olvidar a Lily y porque sus padres estaban muy enfermos en San Mungo pero Lily nos sabía que podía estar pasando.

-¿Qué está sucediendo en ese compartimento? –preguntó Lily y Remus tragó saliva al ver que era el suyo.

-No creo que se nada Lily –se apresuro a decir Lupin pero Lily ya estaba espiando de donde venia tal bullicio que hasta los niños de primer años esperaban saber que era.

Lily se abrió paso entre todos los estudiantes y no se sorprendió que el origen de la discordia fueran James Potter y Sirius Black junto con unas chicas de sexto jugando a la botella, Lily de la manera más solemne se acerco y les dijo que dejen de hacer relajo o sino bajaba a todo Gryffindor cincuenta puntos, las chicas sonrieron de la manera más hipócrita posible y salieron del compartimento. Cuando todo se había calmado Lily iba a continuar con su recorrido cuando James le pregunto algo:

-Lily ¿Estás bien? –al escuchar la voz del moreno todo el cuerpo de Lily se erizó.

-Si Potter, ¿Por qué debería de estar mal? –preguntó Lily de la manera más sarcástica que podía aunque no quisiera.

-No sé porque… va olvídalo –Concluyó James.

Lily deseaba con todo el corazón que James siquiera se insinuara pero no lo había hecho, ni siquiera un poquito, una fea sensación se formo en la boca de su estomago. Salió acompañada por Remus pero al dar dos pasos giro la cabeza y encontró a un James muy triste, el levanto la mirada y la vio pero ella volvió la cabeza rápidamente ruborizándose y no oyó el susurro de James que decía "En serio te quiero."


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Perdon por no actualizar pero este capitulo me ha costado un monton escribir, no he podido por algunos asuntos familiares, bueno sin mas les dejo con este pedazo loco de mi mente Gggg.

Y sin olvidarme los personajes y escenarios de la historia son propiedad de Salamandra, Warners Bro., y por supuesto de la magnifica JK Rowling lo demás sale de mi cuenta

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

James sonrió porque ya había encontrado la solución a su problema, no tenía que ser el patán amado por todas y odiado por una, tenía que ser su amigo, demostrarle a esa bella pelirroja que podía confiar en él, que no la utilizaría ni seria alguien más porque ella no era otra, ella era Lily.

Entro dentro de su compartimento y se encontró con las miradas expectantes de sus dos amigos, con una media sonrisa de esas que lo caracterizaban se sentó muy suavemente, tomo su varita entre sus largas manos y la acariciaba tranquilamente, quería aumentar la ansiedad de sus amigos a pesar de que Sirius lo disimulaba muy bien lo cual no hacia Peter.

Decidió que era hora de exponer su plan, sabía perfectamente que Sirius se burlaría de él, que Remus se preocuparía y Peter lo seguiría como un perrito a su amo, suspiro, con audible voz y mirando al suelo dijo:

-Seré amigo de Lily- al escuchar esto Sirius se tiro al suelo y empezó a reír a carcajadas que hasta las lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, Peter vacilo un momento pero decidió seguir el ejemplo de Canuto –no es en serio, primero no me voy a olvidar de ella, en segundo lugar no deseo evadirla, deseo que ella no me odie mas –declaro con aquella decisión que lo hacía admirado por muchos

-Hermano –declaro con solemnidad Sirius –te apoyare así sea la locura más grande que cometas –Peter asintió fervientemente con la cabeza –porque Lily Evans te a detestado desde la primera vez que montamos en este tren.

-Bueno tengo diez meses para hacerla cambiar de opinión –"Esta es mi última oportunidad" pensó.

A varios metros de distancia en el pasillo de el ultimo vagón del Expreso Hogwarts una bella pelirroja de ojos esmeralda y su acompañante un muchacho desgarbado, con aspecto cansado, rubio y ojos miel revisan que todo este calmado a su alrededor, observan como grupos de amigos se reencuentran y conversan animadamente, el muchacho le dice algo a la pelirroja y ella asiente sin saber realmente el significado de aquellas palabras porque su mente es ocupada por una persona, la más imperfecta de todas, con un cabello negro azabache, alto, algo delgado, con una sonrisa torcida que ha enamorado a la mayoría del alumnado femenino del colegio y sus ojos, Merlín, sus ojos dos brillantes orbes chocolates, con chispa, carisma, Lily se reprendió por sus pensamientos, no podía pensar en él, no podía dejarse llevar y no defender su orgullo.

-Remus –dijo la chica –creo que todo está bien porque no regresamos y descansamos un poco falta muy poco para llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade –el muchacho encogió los hombros y se fue de su lado con sus amigos.

Lily hizo en vez de regresar al compartimiento donde la primera parte del viaje estuvo se fue al final del tren donde sus dos amigas habían estaban, al llegar Lily hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa y saludó con un leve tono de remordimiento en la voz

-Mira Holly quien se acordó que tiene dos amigas –dijo resentida Jane

-Perdón –se disculpo Lily –estuve con los nuevos prefecto ya saben cómo es eso y luego con Remus vigilamos los pasillos y ahora estoy con ustedes chicas –termino en un tono más jovial.

-Y Potter? –Preguntó de repente Holly –se te insinuó o algo –a Lily claramente le sorprendió la indagación de su amiga, nunca le preguntaban sobre él era algo que la molestaba aun así Lily se digno en contestar muy cortésmente que no.

-Lily –Continuó Holly –se que James ya no está tras de ti y que tu bueno… -se paso la mano nerviosamente por su larga cabellera –bueno tu no lo quieres y yo se que… bueno somos amigas ¿no? Pero yo ya me llevo guardando estoy por uno rato –rio irónicamente, Lily la miró tratando de negar lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo y por ultimo Jane las miraba a las dos de hito en hito –Yo Lily te quiero mucho pero ver como James iba tras de ti me mataba, tratarlo con indiferencia, pero ya no puedo más."

"Lils este año va a ser el ultimo y lo mas probable es que no lo vuelva a ver nunca y… bueno yo… –Holly zarandeaba su rubio cabello con más intensidad -Y esta es mi última oportunidad Lily… yo…

-Me quieres decir que estas enamorada del energúmeno de Potter ¿Verdad? –pregunto Lily con amargura, sabiendo que ella tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia él.

Lily no quería perder a Holly como amiga, pero tampoco podía admitir ante sus amigas ese sentimiento que al parecer crecía mas dentro de ella, las chicas no sabían lo que Lily sentía por James y si les decía algo en ese momento Holly creería que le gusta la atención que James le prestaba, obviamente se enojaría con ella y su amistad terminaría, además estaba el hecho de la inseguridad que Lily tenía pues aun seguía creyendo que si aceptaba a James seria un juego más, el juego que tanto le costó tener, dado todos eso antecedentes Lily dijo:

-No me esperaba menos –sonrió Lily aunque en su interior no se podría decir lo mismo –tantos años lanzado su galantería hacia nosotras, era obvio Holly pero yo no puedo… -"sentir nada por él" pensó Lily "no quiero sentir nada por él" reafirmo en su pensamiento –obligarte a callar tu sentimientos.

-Oh! Lils pensé que no aceptarías que yo bueno… haga algo para llamar su atención es decir quiero que él se fije en mi –concluyó Holly.

-No será tan difícil sabes, él ya no está interesado en mi la verdad, creo que se canso y desistió de mi. ¡Gracias a Dios!- suspiro la pelirroja.

Jane había sido borrada de la conversación de sus dos amigas, justo cuando un Joven muy apuesto de Hufflepuff pasaba por su compartimiento decidió que Lily debía tener en quien entretenerse así que dijo en un tomo muy pícaro, señalándolo con los ojos:

-Mira Lily, tenemos un bombón –aquel muchacho debió escuchar lo que Jane dijo porque se voltio a verlas y les guiño un ojo.

* * *

><p>Un adelanto ese muchacho de Hufflepuff va a ser un problema para James, Holly para Lily pero no todo va a salir mal (eso espero), muchas gracias por sus reviews las personas que dejan, son una gran motivacion. Y queria decirles que hay una entrevista con Daniel Radcliff en un programa llamado Inside the Actor's Studio es muy buena. Eso es todo!<p> 


End file.
